1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shooting target system for high power firearms comprising a substantially vertical post having a target assembly rotatably mounted thereupon wherein the post further has means to releasably capture the target at each of a plurality of positions spaced vertically upon said post.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a dueling tree wherein the dueling tree has multiple targets disposed upon a vertical post, each target adapted to easily pivot from one side to another side in substantially the same vertical position upon the post. A dueling tree is not usable for high powered firearms. For instance, see the Internet home page of Metal Spinning Targets, Inc., found at www.metaltargets.com.
It is also known to provide a light table game having a two faced target that can spin about a horizontal axis registering a new position with each rotation. Its primary object is a dueling target wherein one shooter may add to his own score or subtract from the score of another A horizontal graduated scale registers the position of each shot. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,552 issued on Oct. 18, 1938 to Sidney L. Long.
It is further known to provide a target made from armor-like metal the target affixed to a crook shaped arm pivotally mounted on two uprights welded to a steel channel A counterweight at the opposite end of the crook shaped arm returns the target to the upright position. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,345 issued on Sep. 30, 1986 to Steven P. Doughty
Additionally, it is known to provide a target, intended for law enforcement agencies, comprises a base having spaced apart supports with a mounting plate welded between the supports. A detachable upright angle iron post fits between two short sections of angle iron welded to the mounting plate. A detachable target of xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 steel is fitted to the top of the post by sliding an angle bracket welded to the target plate between a pair of short sections welded to a cross bar affixed to the top of the post. The parts are separable, making the device portable. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,925 to Paul Scholem issued on Sep. 8, 1987.
Finally, it is known to provide a target pivotally mounted on an upright post comprising an open channel with an optional V-shaped front piece. The target pivots about a vertical axis and may be set to a partial view by an internal power assisted mechanism. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,689 issued on Nov. 17, 1992 to Kyle E. Bateman.
Metal shooting targets have been available on the market for many years. Some of those currently available on the market have multiple moving parts subject to wear especially in an outdoor environment. Others are designed for low power firearms such as rim-fire rifles and hence are destroyed by high power firearms. Still others may have a fixed target. There is a need for a high power firearm target to be used primarily by law enforcement personnel which can provide the shooter with multiple positions of a target to improve the aiming skills of the shooter.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a target system which comprises a substantially vertical post having a target assembly rotatably mounted thereupon wherein the post further has a means to releasably capture the target at each one of a plurality of positions spaced vertically upon said post.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a shooting target system comprising a substantially vertical post having at least one double faced target rotatably mounted thereupon, said post further having means for capturing the target at one of a plurality of positions spaced vertically upon said post.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shooting target system having a target assembly comprising a double faced target, a stub shaft and a pivot shaft wherein the stub shaft is disposed substantially perpendicular to the central axis of the pivot shaft.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a target assembly for a shooting target system, the target assembly comprising a double faced target, a stub shaft and a pivot shaft, the double faced target disposed substantially perpendicular to the central axis of the stub shaft and substantially parallel to the central axis of the pivot shaft.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a circular double faced target for a shooting target system wherein the center point of the double faced target is aligned with the central axis of the stub shaft.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shooting target system having a target assembly which pivots from one side of a vertical post to the other side of a vertical post when a target is struck with a slug discharged from a firearm, the target assembly exposing a first face of the target in a shooting position when the target is disposed on the one side of the vertical post and exposes a reverse face in a shooting position when the target is disposed on the other side of the vertical post.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a target for a shooting target assembly which is formed from hardened steel plate having a Brinell hardness of 400 or better.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a shooting target system having only one movable part wherein the movable part traverses vertically downward by force of gravity each time the target is moved from one side of a vertical post to another side of the vertical post.